


H₂Ho

by EliteKilljoy



Category: Free!
Genre: 1000-2000 words, Haru likes water a little too much, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Water, Water Sex, idk what else to tag, literally 2000 words of Haru masturbating in a pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliteKilljoy/pseuds/EliteKilljoy
Summary: Blue eyes shut and Haru just took in the feel of the water around him. It had been so long since he had been in the pool. Silky water ran smoothly over his skin as he moved his free arm slowly back and forth. A soft sigh escaped Haru’s mouth as he sunk down lower into the pool, breath from his mouth causing small bubbles to form. The water soon reached up to right underneath the brunette’s nose.
His eyes shot open. Oh. Oh no. He may have gotten a tad too excited. Looking down proved that to be true. Little was left to imagination in those swim shorts--a bulge poked out at the front of Haru’s swimwear--and they were compressing. Haru was sure that he would be sticking straight up if it wasn’t for his trunks, but his erection was held snug against his leg from his tight shorts. And boy, was it getting painful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first Free fanfic! And, as always, it's smut. Who's surprised anymore? Not me.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

The water in the tub was running cold. Haruka Nanase often spent time just sitting in his bathtub; anyone who knew the boy was aware of this fact. So there he sat, staring straight ahead at the wall while his bath slowly lost its heat. Music played softly, forgotten, in the background. Nothing was going through the boy’s head aside from swimming. Typical Haru.

 

He had missed swim practice for a few days due to an illness. It was bad enough to force Haru to call off from school, so he had also been “excused” from practice . . . meaning that the administration needed to almost threaten Haru into not returning to school for swimming because he was “sick and needed rest.” Haru longed for the water. Many times he had considered visiting the beach for a late-night swim, but after the incident with the dolphin he was hesitant. It goes without saying, then, that Haru hadn’t been able to experience the thing that he loved for half a week. And he was going through withdrawals. The only source of water available to the brunette was his bathtub, which wasn’t nearly large enough for him to swim in. Believe him. He tried.

 

Before he knew he was even doing it, Haru pulled the plug and stood as the water began to drain. He was still dripping wet from head to toe as he dressed, putting on his Iwatobi jacket and a pair of jeans over his swimwear (wearing his swimsuit while in the tub made Haru almost feel like he was in a pool . . . almost). The water from Haru’s trunks immediately seeped through his jeans, leaving a large wet spot from his waist all the way down to just above his knees. The boy didn’t seem to notice.

 

Haruka was out of his front door and walking quickly down the street before he knew it. The air was cool and a brisk wind ruffled his hair. It was already night--or close to--and it was a little hard to see, but Haru knew the way well enough. He walked to school daily and you think Haru wouldn’t have the quickest route to a pool memorized? A stoic expression plastered Haru’s face, like usual. His thoughts rarely showed on his face, and that night was no different. Looking at him, nobody would know that Haruka was thinking about what he would do first when he arrived at the school swimming pool or pondering what he would do if it was legal to marry water. Well, no one would know what he was thinking except for Makoto. Makoto knew everything.

 

The trip to the school only took a few minutes, but it felt like ages to Haru. Finally, he arrived and faced his first problem: how would he get in? The brunette shifted his weight back and forth between his feet for a moment as he attempted to devise a plan. He was never the one to make the plans; that was Nagisa’s job. Oh! Nagisa! Of _course_! The little blonde had told Haru that one of the pool room windows was broken and easy to open and crawl through (but shh, Haru didn’t hear that from Nagisa).

 

It was a lot more difficult to shimmy his way up and through the window than Nagisa had made it sound. The whole process took Haru about ten minutes of intense struggling and breaking out into a literal sweat for him to gain entrance. Once inside, Haru glanced around. It was dark, since it was after hours and the lights had been turned off for the night, but everything was in place where it should be. Navigating his way to the water was easy; the pool room was like a second home to Haru and he knew every square inch of it like the back of his hand. As he neared the edge, he stripped while walking. Off went the jacket and the jeans until Haru was, once again, only in his swimwear.

 

Haru hesitated for only a moment--what would happen if he was caught?--before shrugging slightly and diving in. The shock of the chilly water was surprising and Haru’s eyes shot open underwater. With a swift kick of his feet, his head breached the surface and he took in a deep breath. The air was warm after even his brief dunk under the frigid water. Haru rubbed at his arms a little, attempting to warm himself up, before kicking over to the wall and grabbing it to keep himself afloat.

 

Blue eyes shut and Haru just took in the feel of the water around him. It had been so long since he had been in the pool. Silky water ran smoothly over his skin as he moved his free arm slowly back and forth. A soft sigh escaped Haru’s mouth as he sunk down lower into the pool, breath from his mouth causing small bubbles to form. The water soon reached up to right underneath the brunette’s nose. He thought of a poem he had heard once. _The water understands civilization well. It wets my foot, but prettily. It chills my life, but wittily. It is not disconcerted, it is not broken-hearted. Well used, it decketh joy, adorneth, doubleth joy. Ill used, it will destroy in perfect time and measure with a face of golden pleasure elegantly destroy._ Oh, Haru felt so at home in the water. So happy. So right. So _free_.

 

His eyes shot open. Oh. Oh _no_. He may have gotten a tad too excited. Looking down proved that to be true. Little was left to imagination in those swim shorts--a bulge poked out at the front of Haru’s swimwear--and they were compressing. Haru was sure that he would be sticking straight up if it wasn’t for his trunks, but his erection was held snug against his leg from his tight shorts. And boy, was it getting painful.

 

Haru whined softly at the pressure and instinctively glanced around to see if anyone had noticed. Right, no one else was there. He breathed a quiet sigh of relief. Nobody would catch him and his “little friend.” Maybe he could . . . fix it? What could go wrong, really, with no one there to catch him? The internal struggle between “this is disgusting and wrong” and “but I need to come right now and nobody will ever know” weighed out in Haru’s head as he floated there in complete silence for about two whole minutes. The longer the boy waited, the more intense the need to jack off grew. Eventually, Haru just said fuck it.

 

Keeping one arm slung over the edge of the pool, Haru’s free hand trailed slowly down his body. He felt the ridges and protrusions of his muscles and ran his palm over his pectoral. Squeezing gently at one of his pert nipples--Haru had seen someone do that in porn once--elicited a lewd noise from the boy. Okay, that was nice. He did it again, but to the other side. Playing with both was all well and good for awhile, but Haru was eager for more pleasure.

 

The hand that had been fondling Haru’s chest moved slowly down his body, over his abs and where his happy trail would be if he didn’t shave it, and over the stiff bulge in his swimsuit. Giving it a little squeeze caused Haruka to gasp, sucking water into his mouth. Oh. Right. Sputtering, he pulled himself up a bit so the water went up to the base of his neck to keep himself from drowning every time he got a little “excited.” Haru rubbed at his dick again, trying to reawaken it--the threat of death by masturbation had softened him slightly. Touching it again made it leap to life and the brunette groaned low.

 

It continued on that way for awhile, but the pressure from the compression shorts continued to grow. He let go of the edge for a moment and treaded water for enough time to push his swim trunks down mid thigh. Haru gripped his dick tightly and gave it a pump, eliciting another gasp and the boy grasped at the pool’s edge again like his life depended on it.

 

Haru silently cursed himself for making so much noise--what if a janitor was still lurking in the school?--but he just couldn’t help himself. Being sick usually made him not want to masturbate, so it was the first time in almost a week. Haru was a hormonal teenage boy with a high sex drive and he would normally jack off daily or twice per day. Going half of a week without so much as touching himself now made the boy extra sensitive.

 

His thoughts melted away and his eyes fluttered shut as the hand on his cock sped up. The best thing about being a virgin was that Haru had lots of time to practice on himself and knew _exactly_ what he liked. Each time his hand moved up towards the tip of his dick, Haru squeezed. Every few pumps, Haru gave some extra love to his head, rubbing and squeezing and pulling in that special way that made his breath hitch. The water felt so strange as he worked himself. Haru had jerked himself in his bathtub before, but there was something different about doing it in the pool. Maybe the fact that he was doing something so _disgusting_ in a pool where his friends would be swimming the next day excited him. Or perhaps it was because Haru was in a semi-public space, though it was after hours, and there was a possibility of him getting caught. However, the most likely reason was that Haru just felt . . . _powerful_. Like Poseidon wanking one and causing a torrential storm. The water around Haru seemed to heat with the movements from his arm.

 

The pool simultaneously slicked his movements like lube and slowed him down due to water pressure. It was both godly smooth and painfully slow, which was probably honestly a good thing. If the water hadn’t been hindering his speed, Haru definitely would have already came. The pace forced the boy to focus more on what he was doing, pushing all the right buttons instead of the “faster is better” mentality. Because of that extra sensitivity, Haru’s current session felt two hundred times better than any other time he had ever jacked off.

 

Haru was a mess of low grunts and long, whiny moans. His arm was getting tired, muscles straining and rippling under his skin. He could feel his abdominal muscles tightening and the pleasure building. Using all of his remaining strength. Haru’s pumping quickened while still playing with his tip. A curse growled from Haru’s throat, followed by a drawn-out moan.

 

He knew he was about to come before it actually happened. Every muscle in the boy’s body tensed as he threw his head back with a small scream. Sticky cum shot out into the water, swirling around in the little waves before disappearing completely. Haru’s hand slowed, tired from the exertion, as he milked himself through his orgasm. After the initial shock, the brunette hung his head forward with exhaustion. He stayed that way for a while, panting, before readying himself to leave.

 

Pulling the swimwear back up was a bit of a struggle, but Haru managed. The boy pulled himself from the pool with trembling arms and gathered his discarded clothes. His legs wobbled a bit as he made his way back to the window. A small, uncharacteristic smirk played at Haruka’s lips as he strode towards his secret exit. He’d need to remember to thank Nagisa for the tip. As he was about to climb out, Haru hesitated and turned back to the pool to mutter a farewell.

 

“I’ll see you at practice tomorrow.” There was no way Haru was going to miss school the next day after that.


End file.
